


dismantle

by commodore_dragon, pixi_trixi



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series, Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Personas (Persona Series), Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27371080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commodore_dragon/pseuds/commodore_dragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixi_trixi/pseuds/pixi_trixi
Summary: In which five people take on the world together.Or, Naoya Toudou collects boyfriends.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Kurusu Akira, Arisato Minato/Seta Souji, Seta Souji/Kurusu Akira, Suou Tatsuya/Arisato Minato, Suou Tatsuya/Kurusu Akira, Suou Tatsuya/Seta Souji, Toudou Naoya/Arisato Minato, Toudou Naoya/Kurusu Akira, Toudou Naoya/Seta Souji, Toudou Naoya/Suou Tatsuya, Toudou Naoya/Suou Tatsuya/Arisato Minato/Seta Souji/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. with our eyes closed

"I don't believe this."  
"Don't believe what?" No response from the boy with the pierced ear. He asks again. "Naoya?"  
"Who does that?"  
Tatsuya leaves his book on the desk, and moves closer to where his roommate is sitting on the bed. "What's the problem?"  
Naoya looks up from his phone, eyes wide. "It's, uh... don't worry about it."  
"Are you kidding?" He lowers his head, almost laughing.  
He parts his lips a few times, starting to respond, and then reconsidering. "He broke up with me."  
"By phone?"  
"By text," Naoya says, brandishing the phone wildly. His distress is rapidly turning into indignation.   
Tatsuya's forehead furrows. "I thought you were all over each other."  
"Yeah, well..." He draws nearer to the screen. "Now it's all over." Naoya tries to leave it at that, but shutting up isn't exactly a talent of his. "Apparently I swear too much. And I don't think about what I'm doing." His phone buzzes again. "Oh, and I'm always late."  
"Way to break the news gently." Tatsuya scowls, almost baring his teeth.  
"I didn't expect much from the witless wonder in the first place."  
"You need to have a talk," he urges. "Who the hell does he think he is?"  
"Yeah, yeah." Naoya's nose wrinkles in distaste. "I'll be fine."  
"Are you sure?" He slouches a little. Something seems off about this, Tatsuya thinks.  
"Of course." Naoya pokes his tongue at him playfully. "No worries."

"Naoya."  
"What?" He hastily tries to smile, producing more of an awkward smirk.  
"This is very much worries." Tatsuya drums his fingers on the desk.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Naoya's voice is as carefree as ever, but his nostrils flare. He doesn't even dignify that with a response. "Look, I'm fine, okay?"  
"You're talking shit, is what you are," Tatsuya storms. "This isn't _fine_."  
"That's not exactly your call, man." He plasters on another smile, but this time it's just pitiful.  
Tatsuya realizes his anger is evaporating. "I'm worried about you, Naorin." There's a pain somewhere in his chest that he has to stop himself from clutching at. "Yasumasa said that no one in your band has heard from you in a week." The way Naoya is looking up at him only makes the pain worse.   
"So what did you say?"  
"I told him you got the stomach flu," he recounts. "He said to tell you the guys hope you feel better."  
The color drains from Naoya's face - had he forgotten that they would worry about him? "...Thanks, Tacchan."  
Tatsuya scratches his head, like it'll help his thoughts percolate into words. "Y'know what? You need to get out of the house for a while."  
"Excuse me?" He lowers his eyebrows.  
"You've been moping for _days_ , Naoya."  
"Fine," he states. "Where are we going?"  
"No idea." Tatsuya ignores the way his eyes narrow. "Now get some real clothes on."  
"Wait, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Naoya bites a nail without thinking.  
"Uh, it's _cold_. And your jeans have more holes in them than a kitchen sponge."

"Thanks for talking me into this," he laughs.  
"What, really?" Tatsuya's brows draw together, not sure if he's being serious.  
"Yeah." Naoya threads a hand through his hair, a bit embarrassed. "You really can see everything from here." He stretches his arm up to grab another branch, then thinks better of it. "Hey, are those plum blossoms down there?"  
"Can't be," Tatsuya mutters. "It's too early."  
Naoya leans closer and squints. "Those are _totally_ plum blossoms. Think we could climb that one too?"  
"Doesn't look sturdy enough." He sniffs - it's too early for pollen allergies, too, but here they are.  
"Oh well."  
"Hey..." Tatsuya kneads his shoulder, trying to move on before he gets too disappointed. "Is there anything else you want to do?"  
"Yeah, actually." Naoya puts a hand on his hip. "Let's go get some yakitori and bring it back to the dorm."  
"Sounds good to me."  
"Seriously, though, thanks for trying to cheer me up," Naoya remarks. "This practically feels like a date."  
"I thought this _was_ a date."  
A look of shock settles over his face, and an awkward few seconds of silence pass. Finally, the corners of Naoya's mouth turn up. "Well, it's been a great one." He closes the distance between their lips, and Tatsuya feels time stop.


	2. your every breath

"So, what are you in for?"  
"What?" The smaller boy pushes his hair out of his face, peering across the dark hospital room.   
"You know," Naoya raises his eyebrows, "Why are you here?"  
"Oh." He props himself up on one elbow. "Right now I have a lung infection."  
"Yikes. Are you alright?" he asks in a murmur.  
"Yeah. It's not bad, it just... won't go away. What about you?"   
"Huh? Oh." Naoya looks away. "I passed out and we don't know why."  
"Who's we?" His mouth twitches, not quite smiling.   
"Me and my boyfriend." He tries to smooth out a wrinkle in the hospital gown, wishing he was back in their dorm room. "It made him really nervous, so he brought me here in case something's actually wrong."  
"He sounds nice," he chuckles. "Picked a good place, too."  
"You say that like you come here often."   
"I do, actually." The boy sits up and rolls his shoulders. "I've been sick my whole life."  
"Oh, shit." His face reddens. "I, uh..."  
"Don't worry about it." He drums his fingers on the bedrail. "I'm Minato, by the way."  
"Minato," he repeats, trying out the sound of it. It's strangely consoling to know his name, like he's already earned a friend. "I'm Naoya. Nice to meet you."

"The doctor said it's ferropenic anemia."  
"I don't know what that means, Naorin." Tatsuya leans against the wall.  
He purses his lips. "It means I have low iron."  
"You're kidding." He rubs at a tense muscle in his neck. "That's it?"  
"Not kidding at all," Naoya groans.  
"I'm glad you're alright, but damn. I was too worried to sleep!" Tatsuya sits down next to him - he does look terribly tired, Naoya thinks.   
"Well, you don't have to worry anymore, they gave me some iron tablets that'll..." He trails off, standing up and checking his pockets for the medicine. "Uh, I must've left it on the desk. Be right back." He pivots and takes off down the hall.  
"...next time." He only catches the end of what the nurse is saying.   
"Thanks, Ikumi-san." The wiry boy from last night is at the desk, picking up his things. "Oh, Naoya!" He turns with his shoulders, draping his headphones around his neck. "Guess it wasn't anything serious?" He stifles a cough. Naoya hopes he's not being discharged too soon.  
"Nope." He picks up the bottle of iron pills, showing it off with a rattle.  
"Glad to hear it." Minato crosses his arms over his chest, looking thoughtful.  
The nurse shoos the both of them off with a wave of her ink-stained hand. He feels the smaller boy's eyes still on him as he starts back towards the door, though, making him frown and look back. "Is something wrong?"  
"Just trying to figure out where I've seen you before." He follows a few steps behind him - his breaths are shallow, but he doesn't really seem ill.   
"You sound pretty confident about that," he comments.  
"I am." Minato thinks for a few moments. "Do you go Hirashina University?"  
"I do, actually." He fixes his jacket before stepping out the door - spring may have started, but it's still cold.  
Tatsuya is already waiting outside for him, eyes lighting up when he sees him. Naoya turns to say goodbye, but Minato is already walking away, kicking up the gravel and grit of the parking lot.


End file.
